chronicle_of_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Velindira Summerglow
History Velindira Summerglow was born to a lower tier noble family that lived first in Quel'danas before moving to the city. Her mother Ayrenne Summerglow (Maiden name Everdawn.) was a socialite that had taken up artisan Jewelcrafting. Velindira's father, Tenthas Summerglow, raised Dragonhawks as his family had since arriving. Velindira is an only child. From when she was a child, she'd been engaged to a neighboring noble family's son, Leothias Highdawn. They were higher class than the Summerglow family. A political and financial match her father had arranged to escalate the family name. A marriage to be when she turned of age. Education A prodigy, in fire magic especially; she picked up quickly on the magical arts as a student at the Falthrien Academy in Eversong Woods. After completing her apprenticeship she decided to further her education and chose a specialization in Arcane. While at the academy she became proficient in enchantment. She often uses this to her advantage by using auras to affect her influence in less magically-attuned races, as Sin'dorei can typically detect such enchantments and illusions. Enchanting and illusion is what inspired her interest in the arcane. The Fall of Silvermoon Velindira is the only survivor in her family, she was trapped underneath rubble as the scourge broke through. She watched through the cracks silently as everyone around her was slaughtered, devoured. She was not rescued until hours later when she could finally scream for help safely. After losing her family and most of her people, Velindira participated in the community, getting very involved in politics. With the Sunwell destroyed she was feeling its effects, especially being a mage. Velindira decided to join Kael'thas with his promises for a new source and ventured off to the mysterious Outlands of the former Draenor with her betrothed joining her, the arrangement was still on as her dowry had been paid. With her parents gone, Leothias had turned much more cold to Velindira and treated her like property, he demanded to come along as she couldn't leave without him or his permission, as he put it. Outlands Leothias turned for the worse in Outland. Both Velindira and Leothias had become heavily addicted to fel magic. Leothias was now beating Velindira daily if she didn't follow his orders precisely. Despite them not being married he took her maidenhood anyway, claiming in a new world there would be time later for an official marriage and declaring her old enough at the time, she had not yet turned 120. Before Outland he'd never been faithful but he'd at least respected her dignity. Leothias was a spellbreaker formerly so her defenses meant little against him and to even try risked her life, she tried once, never again after that. The Scryers Velindira had been trapped, dragged along to Shadowmoon Valley with Leothias and many other Sin'dorei. Leothias had raised in the ranks. During movement between settlements she was able to escape and ran to a Scryer base, begging for sanctuary. She gave them what intelligence she had and soon joined them as an initiate; eventually assisting the Shattered Sun Onslaught. The Sunreavers Velindira enlisted with the Sunreaver Onslaught, with the new Dalaran hovering in Northrend. She became an apprentice to an arcanist whom is now imprisoned in the Violet Hold. During her time in Dalaran she assisted with wards, enchantments, and spent most of her time studying and participating in field research. Bloodsworn Velindira had been in Silvermoon City ever since the Horde was evicted from Dalaran. She'd grown fond of politics and had been directed to a military unit and order that proclaimed views she shared passionately. She was initiated and soon became a legionnaire as she proved herself through attendance to missions and events. Category:Characters